Organizations such as retail stores, airports, casinos, etc., that have a variable number of customers in different zones over time, want to have an efficient way to improve both customer satisfaction and benefits. At the same time, many organizations want to improve resource utilization to cut operational expenses. As a result, there is a challenge in efficient resource preparation to achieve these goals. This leads to the area of forecasting the number of people in a given zone.